Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain
Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain (A.K.A. Speckles the Tarbosaurus 2: The New Paradise) is a 2017 3D South Korean-Chinese computer-generated action1 adventure family film.5 The film was released on October 14, 2017 in South Korea, had early screenings at the American Film Market in Santa Monica in November 2017, and was released in Australia on the 24th August 2019.6 A sequel to The Dino King, the film is written and directed by Han Sang-Ho, and is produced by Chang Hoon Lee. Plot In the Late Cretaceous period, a young Tarbosaurus named Junior is chased by a Tsintaosaurus. His father, Speckles, shows up to rescue him. Speckles scolds at Junior as he could have been killed (and also due to the fact that Junior is all Speckles has left. The next day, when Speckles is hunting some Protoceratops, Junior is in the way and ends up in the water. He can't swim, so he calls for help, despite being in shallow water. Speckles shows disappointment in his son's cowardice, (showing this by calling him a disgrace). Later that night, Jr. has flashbacks about the death of his mother. Speckles comes to him and tells him that this world is full of dangers. The next day, Jr. is hunting a Pachycephalosaurus, when five Deinonychus abduct him. Speckles pursues the Deinonychus, but two of them manage to knock him into a river at the bottom of a gorge, followed by a rainstorm that masks their trail, delaying the pursuit. Junior later finds himself in a desert compound where many other young dinosaurs have also been kidnapped. A young Therizinosaurus named Slash bullies Junior, but a young female Tarbosaurus named Blue defends him. A Carnotaurus named Blade tells Slash to stop the fight. The Deinonychus return, gather all the other dinosaur up and take three other dinosaurs away from the dome and out of sight. Meanwhile, Speckles is still looking for Jr. He meets a Saichania named Cy, who wants to avenge the loss of his best friend Daisy at the claws of the same Deinonychus. Jr., meanwhile befriends Blue and meets a Monoclonius, called Dusty, while looking for shelter. While passing through a deep, dark ravine, Speckles and Cy are attacked by five giant Brontoscorpio. Speckles is able to kill or injure most of them, but one manages to sting him on the leg, poisoning him. Meanwhile, at the dome, Jr., Blue and Dusty are attracted by food. Dusty tries to eat some plants, but a Dsungaripterus steals them. Cy and a dying Speckles are on their way, when Speckles begins to hallucinate on seeing Junior, but it really isn't. That's when a sand dune starts to shake and they end up in a dark pit. There, they meet a female Tarbosaurus named Fang who heals Speckle's wound with herbs. Fang is revealed to be Blue's mother and is searching for her. She joins Speckles and Cy. While Jr., Blue, and Dusty are playing, a Deinonychus catches them and takes Dusty all the way up the dome. In return for food, the Dsungaripterus reveals that the Deinoychus are giving the young dinosaurs as sacrifices to a mysterious beast that lives in the local volcano. The beast in turn gives the young dinosaurs to his offspring as "toys" to play with, and when they get bored, they kill and eat them. Speckles, Fang and Cy meet a Pukyongosaurus herd and they stop a pack of Carnotaurus from stealing Pukyongosaurus eggs. Speckle's why initially reluctant to aid the Pukyongosaurus he then gives in. Junior tells Blade to try and escape this area, so later that night, Junior distracts the Deinonychus, while Blade and Blue throw stones at them. But Blue misses one, so the Deinonychus follow them, capturing them yet again. The Deinonychus capture the Dsungaripterus then, they chase Cy and have him cornered on a cliff. Speckles and Fang arrive and ambush them. One Deinonychus is left behind and knocked off by Cy. The pathway is blocked by boulders, but a herd of Pukyongosaurus clear the rocks. The volcano begins to erupt and the Dsungaripterus told them it's erupting. Meanwhile, Speckles, Fang and Cy fight the Deinonychus pack. Blade told the other dinosaurs to stampede out of the dome, because the volcano is erupting. Speckles, Fang and Cy search for Junior. Blade fights Slash and a pair of Deinonychus over a pit of lava, then sends Slash and the Deinonychus falling to their doom in the lava pit. Speckles and Fang finally find Jr, Blue and Blade, who are running towards a river. Although Junior can't swim, he jumps in along with Blue and Blade. When they dove down, they find the cave the Dsungaripterus was talking about. There, they find Dusty being chased by three large iguanas. Luckily, Speckles and Fang are able to save them. Once again, Speckles shows his strict attitude about Junior not being brave enough to take on the beasts without retreating. Speckle's soon realizes the error of his ways after being scolded by Blue for taking Junior for granted. However, they are soon confronted by the beast, which turns out to be a giant iguana many times larger than a Tarbosaurus. Junior sacrifices himself by letting the iguana hit him, which knocked him out. Everyone mourns for an unconscious Junior who wakes up, making everyone relieved. Speckles apologizes to his son for being so hard on him and that he is happy that Junior is his son. The volcano starts to erupt, and the gang is able to escape. Having finally arrived at paradise, Cy says goodbye to Speckles, Fang, Blue, Jr., Blade and Dusty, who all begin a new life together. Synopsis An action-packed family adventure that combines the realism of Walking With Dinosaurs with the heart of Finding Nemo. Speckles, a ferocious tarbosaurus and his young son junior, mourning the loss of their family in an epic battle, roam the lands in search of food, adventure and peace. Under the watchful eye of his dad, Junior is growing up healthy and strong, but with an overconfidence thanks to his young age. After one encounter results in Junior being kidnapped, Speckles embarks on an adventure to the ends of earth to find his son. Encountering friend and foe, ally and enemy, Speckles will stop at nothing and will take on all corners to save his offspring. Cast Characters * Hee Soon Park1 as TBA * Liam Hemsworth as Speckles, a male Tarbosaurus and One of the main protagonists of the film. * TBA as Speckles Jr., A infant Tarbosaurus Who is one of the main protagonists of the film and the last and only living offspring of Speckles and Blue-Eyes. He was and possibly still Hydrophobic. * Erin Conner as Fang8 a female Tarbosaurus who is looking for her daughter, Blue. * TBA as Cy8 a Saichania. * TBA as Blue, an infant Tarbosaurus and Fang's daughter. * TBA as Blade, an infant Carnotaurus who accompanies Jr., Blue and Dusty * TBA as Dusty. an infant Monoclonius who finds company under Jr., Blue and Blade * TBA as Ditto a Deinonychus who mimics the words of others. * TBA as Slash a young Therizinosaurus who torments Junior and serves as an minor antagonist in the movie. * TBA as Dsunga an old Dsungaripterus who has a tendency to take other food from other dinosaurs and tells Speckles about the monster in the volcano. Prehistoric life on screen * Fictional Volcano Monster * Argentinosaurus * Brontoscorpio * Carnotaurus * Charonosaurus * Deinonychus * Dsungaripterus * Edmontosaurus * Gallimimus * Haenamichnus * Hypsilophodon * Monoclonius * Nanshiungosaurus '' * ''Oviraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Protoceratops * Saichania * Tarbosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Torosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Velociraptor * Zhuchengtyrannus Differences * Unlike the original movie, the movie doesn't feature Ankylosaurus, Microraptor, Nemicolopterus, Repenomamus, Tylosaurus or Tyrannosaurus. It is possible that the T-rex (One Eye) was replaced by Deinonychus. * The characters now have dialogue. Production Pre-Production South Korean studio Dream Search C&C announced on June 5, 2015 that a sequel to The Dino King was in the works, and it was being co-produced with Chinese film studio Hengsheng Group. Like its predecessor, Dino King: Journey to Fire Mountain will be in 3D and while it was expected to simultaneously open across Korean and Chinese theaters in summer of 2016, was rescheduled to summer of 2017.9 Han Sang-Ho is returning to the role of director from the first film, and the sequel will have a running time of 92 minutes. Following being known only by the working title of Speckles 2, the official English title to the sequel was revealed as Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain on a teaser poster. The film's plot will revolve around Speckles raising his son, who is eventually kidnapped while exploring, forcing Speckles to go on a journey across prehistoric Korea in search of his son. Post-Production Michael Favelle, founder and CEO of Odin's Eye Entertainment announced in early October that the film is currently in the final stages of post-production. It was screened early in November at the American Film Market in Santa Monica. Future The film's producers aim to expand the Speckles brand into a global franchise with live performances, toys, and a TV/VoD series all based around the films and its characters. See also * Dinosaur (2000) * The Holy Road (2001) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Taken (2008) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013)